


Lyrics Can Be Deceptive

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: Kellic Quentes, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kellin finds out that One Hundred Sleepless Nights is really about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrics Can Be Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a bit into the future actually, this summer during Warped Tour. It's really sweat and fluffy, yet hot and sexy. I hope you all enjoy.

 

Kellin awoke in a puddle of his own sweat, from his troubling dreams; he and Katelynne were having another one of their world famous fights. He stretched, rolling his shoulders, and stepped out of bed, more accurately out of bunk. Scratching his side, Kellin opened up the compartment under his bunk and searched for a set of clean clothes. A couple of smell tests later, Kellin wandered into the hotel where Pierce The Veil was staying. Tony had complained of motion sickness and wanted a stationary place to sleep while Sleeping With Sirens was catching up.

Making sure that no one was in the lobby, Kellin slunk in and bee lined to the elevator. Pressing the correct floor number, he leaned against the back wall, closing his eyes for brief rest. He was still tired from his dream-bickering. Hearing the shrill ding of the doors opening, Kellin’s eyes snapped open and he stepped out into the long carpeted hallway. Without even bothering to look at the numbers, he walked to the third cream colored door, slid his copy of the pass key, and let himself in.

He peered into the dark room, almost missing the smallish sleeping form of his best pal, Vic Fuentes. A small smile pooled in the corners of Kellin’s mouth as he saw the gentle rise and fall of Vic’s chest. For the briefest of moments he thought about crawling into bed with his best friend and sleeping until noon, when Vic would surely wake up on his own. But with the shake of a head, Kellin dismissed the thought, slipped past the sleeping boy, and into the bathroom.

Spending a few extra seconds in front of the mirror, Kellin slipped off his clothes and twisted the hot water knob. The singer immediately felt his tense muscles relax and the grimy sweat roll off his body in waves as he stepped under the hot spray. Another twenty minutes and he felt like a brand new man, the bus shower didn’t have nearly the amount of pressure, nor did the water get hot enough for his liking. Finally, satisfied, and sufficiently clean; Kellin stepped out onto the tile floor that was ice cold in comparison to the sauna the shower had become. He quickly toweled off and got dressed. Searching the vanity, he found Vic’s brush and swiped it through his hair a few good times, to ensure that it didn’t become a tangled mess and stayed the silky smooth mop the fans and Katelynne were so obsessed with.

After picking up his dirty clothes, Kellin exited the bathroom and saw that Vic was still fast asleep. He let a lopsided smile creep up onto his face as he searched for Vic’s dirty clothing bag. The tattooed man found what he was looking for, disposed of his dirty duds, and then decided to pilfer through his best friend’s things. The thought that what he was doing very briefly flitted through Kellin’s mind, but he shook it off and went through a black duffle bag, not sure what he was looking for. On the bottom of the bag sat a clichéd-ly little black notebook.

Barely able to contain his excitement, the twenty-six year old snatched the little black book, and thumped onto the white chase lounge beside Vic’s bed. His actions were noisier than what he meant to be, which caused Vic to stir slightly in his sleep. Kellin pinched his face together anticipating the a** chewing of the century, but to his fortune, the older man just rolled over onto his side. Taking that as a sign to continue snooping, Kellin opened up the private, what seemed to be a journal. The first few pages were just doodles and loads of scratched out words, but further in there was actual sustenance. Some of the things that were written down were familiar the tenor leggiero, like the lyrics to King For The Day and Bulls In The Bronx.  

Eventually, Kellin came to something he thought that he was very familiar with, his favorite song off Collide With The Sky, One Hundred Sleepless Nights. But after closer inspection he realized that the lyrics were off. Instead of the lyric reading, she said, ‘Can you come over to my LA place I got something to tell you and it just can't wait,’ it read ‘You said, ‘Can you come over to my LA place I got something to tell you and it just can't wait.’He thought that was odd, but as he delved further down the page the lyrics became increasingly different from what he was accustomed to. Kellin was especially struck when he came across the line that read, But don't tell your other lover. She's not a part of the plan. The way it sounded, Vic was singing to a man, not Rachel, whom Kellin had believed the song, was about.

Without thinking, Kellin gasped, rather loudly, incidentally waking up the Mexican-Irish singer. Kellin looked up at his best amigo with a guilty expression in time to see him fly off the bed and over to Kellin’s side. The older man ripped the personal journal out of the younger’s hands and held it close to his chest, his heart hammering against the cardboard back. Kellin shot him a questioning look, but was too taken by surprise to say anything.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Vic whispered and then peeked down at the book to see what page Kellin had been on. “You really weren’t supposed to that page. Shit!” Vic murmured, rocking the notebook absentmindedly.

“Victor, what’s the matter with me seeing the book, especially that page,” Kellin asked gently, reaching out to plant a soothing touch on his troubled friend. Vic jerked, slightly at the contact, so Kellin dropped his hand.

“Those were private thoughts, and that page was the original version of One Hundred Sleepless nights. I was drunk when I wrote that, and I didn’t realize that I was using the wrong pronouns,” Vic explained, he knew he was lying, but he hoped that Kellin didn’t.

Kellin muscled, a slightly resistant, Vic onto his lap and began speaking gently, “Victor Vincent Fuentes, tell your Kelli-bear the truth.”

The list of profanity in Vic’s mind grew considerably longer with each word Kellin said. He did not want to tell him the truth, or he would have told him from the start. Chancing a look at his Kelli-bear, which frightened him a little, Vic hung his head in defeat. There was no point in thinking up another lie; Kellin would just catch him up in that one too.

He sighed and hid his face in the younger man’s chest, before whispering, “It’s about you, dammit.”

Unconsciously, Kellin’s grip tightened around Vic’s torso. “What?”

“I wrote the Goddamn song about you, Kelli-bear,” Vic admitted, removing his face from Kellin’s chest and bravely looking him in the eyes.

“Fuck.” The word slipped between Kellin’s lips like a teenager sneaking out of their bedroom window; quietly, but still making noise.

“It was stupid and as soon as I got it all down in that book I knew I couldn’t use the song. But I toyed around with it and after a few weeks I whipped it into the version that’s on the album. It was too good a song not to use. Fuck, don’t hate me. I was never planning on telling you, because you’re with Katelynne and you two just had Copeland. Obviously you don’t feel the same way or you wouldn’t be engaged and starting your own family. Shit, damn, son of a bitch.”

Vic would have continued rambling on, if it weren’t for the fact that he was cut off, by a luscious pair of pouty pink lips; Kellin’s pouty pink lips to be exact. Vic felt like he was dreaming, he overtly pinched himself to make sure that wasn’t the case, and kissed back. Kellin pushed Vic’s hair back, behind his ear, and cupped his cheek to get better leverage. Once he was satisfied with his hold on Vic, the younger man slid his tongue along his best friends bottom lip, almost forcefully begging for entrance. And Vic was all too eager to comply; there was no battle for dominance, he gave that up immediately. Kellin took his good ole time exploring Vic’s mouth and gradually snaked a hand up the side of his shirt. The older man moved his arms up to Kellin’s shoulders, giving his muse better access to his torso.

The two stayed wrapped up in each other, playing tonsil hockey, until they were gaspy and too breathless to continue; the two singers parted, mostly just to catch their breath. Kellin was the first to speak, “Victor, don’t you ever be ashamed of yourself again. I could never hate you. Katelynne and I have been having problems. She thinks I’ve been cheating on her with a fan. We fight like cats and dogs now. My life has been shit before I came onto this tour with you.”

Vic pointed to his chest and had the cutest expression on his face. “Me? I’ve made your shitstorm of an engagement better?”

That caused Kellin to crack a smile and laughter to rumble from his tattooed chest. “Victor, you are just so Goddamn adorable. I just want to eat you up sometimes.”

Vic pushed himself up against Kellin and waggled his eyebrows before whispering, “You can do that now, there’s a hotel bed right over there.” The older man pointed over his shoulder to illustrate the obvious.

Kellin couldn’t help but laugh again, even though he knew that Vic was mostly serious. “How about a rain check? I’m still with Katelynne remember? I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of being right.”

Vic’s face dropped. “Oh, yeah, shit, sorry. I just thought that.. I just hoped that you would want to be with me and leave her.. God, I am such a dumb ass..” He pushed his hair back behind his ear.

“You are not just any dumb ass, you’re my dumb ass,” Kellin cooed with a smile and pinched Vic’s cheek before continuing more seriously, “It’s just not that easy. We have a kid together now, and I’ve been around the boys for so long..” he trailed off thinking about what breaking off the engagement would do to Katelynne’s two sons from her first marriage. He had been around the boys for most of their lives; to call it quits just because things were rough wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

Vic smiled a sad smile that didn’t come close to touching his eyes. He was hoping for too much, but that’s what tended to happen when you fell in love with your best friend. “I understand; I was just being selfish. But if you ever decide that it is that easy, I’ll be here, waiting,” Vic said and then got up from Kellin’s lap, well, attempted to get off of Kellin’s lap.

Kellin caught one of Vic’s tan wrists in his firm grip; he wasn’t ready for the conversation to end, not quite yet. Caught in the spur of the moment the tattooed singer decided that he hadn’t had enough of his best friend’s sweet tasting lips. “Wait, best friends can kiss each other can’t they? I mean girls practice on each other, so why can’t we?”

Kellin’s words made the older man’s heart twinge, on the one hand he knew it was stupid and he would only get hurt, but on the other hand how many chances was he going to have to make out with the person he loved? So going against his better judgment he agreed, “I don’t know why the fuckwe can’t.”

XxXxX

The rest of the tour went by the two best friends practicing kissing on each other and keeping it at just that, until the last night of the tour the two decided to get a hotel room together for privacy. Things with Katelynne had become increasingly distressed; it had gotten so bad that she had only come to a couple of shows and dropped off Copeland while she shopped so Kellin could spend time with his baby daughter. Being the only third party member to know the reasons behind this, Vic suggested that they got a room together instead of spending the night on one of the other’s tour bus, so that Kellin could relax. Kellin happily agreed, knowing he could use a night of peace before he had to go back home to a battle field.

 

“Victor, where are my clothes?” Kellin shouted, wrapping a skimpy towel around his waist. He was sure that he had brought them into the bathroom with him, but now they were nowhere to be found.

“In here.. you left them on the edge of the bed..” Vic was lying through his teeth, he had snuck in, while the lead singer of Sleeping With Sirens showered, and stole them.

He had something planned for the two that didn’t involve clothes; he just hoped that Kellin would go along with said plans. He was still technically with his fiancé, but he had been fooling around with the tanned singer for the entire sweaty summer, so Vic knew his heart wasn’t in the engagement any more.

“Fuck, I’m so scatter brained these days,” Kellin mumbled opening the bathroom door and walking into the hotel bedroom. Vic felt a little guilty taking advantage of Kellin like that, but he hoped it would be worth it a few minutes later.

He stopped at the foot of the bed when he realized there were no clothes to be found, only a mostly naked Mexican. “Victor, what the fuck are you doing?”

Vic swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat before speaking as seductively as he could manage, “Taking your mind off of tomorrow.”

“Well, you’re doing a good job at it,” Kellin resigned, licking his lips at the site of the spicy jalapeno on the large bed.

At first Kellin hadn’t really been attracted to Vic’s body, he was undoubtedly straight; was being the operative word. Things changed after many heated make out sessions that led to chest groping and shirt removing, but never any further. After that things changed; he felt himself being less and less attracted to Katelynne’s beautiful figure and more and more attracted to Vic’s tanned chest. He had always known that there was an unmistakable connection between the two, something that was beyond friendship, but he could never put a name to it. Now, after three months of stolen kisses, Kellin could pin down a name for it; he, Kellin Quinn Bostwick, was irrevocably in love with Victor Vincent Fuentes. He just hadn’t admitted it yet.

Vic couldn’t believe his ears, was Kellin actually going along with his bat shit crazy plan? Or was he just teasing the older man, like he tended to do from time to time? There was only one way to find out. “Really? I mean bring your big naked ass over here and kiss me.”

“Okay,” Kellin agreed, shutting off the responsible part of his brain. He crawled onto the bed, his towel getting snagged on the edge and coming off. He didn’t mind, it wasn’t like Vic hadn’t seen him in the buff before they decided to have feelings for each other; he just kept inching up closer to his, apparently more than, best friend.

Vic’s heart hammered away in anticipation as he waited for his about to be lover to get to where he was on the giant California king bed. After what seemed like eons, Kellin finally got to the section of the bed containing his elder by almost five years. He positioned himself to where he was over top of Vic, using his hands and knees to support his weight, and began planting kisses from Vic’s belly button up to his mouth. Kellin’s light kisses had teased the tan boy into a frenzy by the time he had gotten to his mouth; Vic began kissing him hungrily, animalistically. Kellin bit, no, tugged on the man’s lip, causing said man to moan and open his mouth. The taller man pushed his tongue into the eager mouth of his companion and took fierce control. Vic tried pulling Kellin down on top of him, but Kellin wouldn’t relent, he kept his position over the smaller boy; instead he pulled away giving the two a chance to breath as he planted more kisses on Vic’s chest.

“G-o-od, Kellin, you fucking tease!” Vic tried shouting, but it came out as more of a breathy whimper.

Kellin smirked trailing his kissed down to Vic’s stomach and stopping; he started biting gently at the soft skin beneath Vic’s naval. Vic’s stomach muscled tightened under the younger man’s lips, causing Kellin to smirk again. To be honest Kellin didn’t know jack shit about gay sex, he’d never even thought about being with a man, so he was drawing it out a bit. He wasn’t sure if Vic had, and he didn’t want to look stupid in front of his new lover, but stupidly he had taken control because he knew for a fact he wanted to top for the first time. After he got used to it, then he wouldn’t mind the switching roles.

“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Vic questioned peering down at a pensive tattooed man.

“I, uh, don’t really know what to do next,” Kellin muttered. He felt slightly embarrassed, because he knew without a doubt what to do with Katelynne each and every time. But Vic, Vic was foreign territory. He was like an uncharted chunk of land, ripe for exploring. All he had to do was figure out what direction to start exploring first.

“Here, like this,” Vic said providing Kellin with much needed guidance. He showed Vic where his hands should go next and when it was time to relinquish his last layer of clothing. He helped Vic warm up to the idea of what he had to offer instead of what Katelynne had to offer and once he was sure Kellin was ready he talked him through preparing for the actual intercourse.

“Right there, like that Kelli-bear,” Vic encouraged as Kellin was about ready to enter him.

Very delicately Kellin slipped his member into Vic’s bottom. At first he still felt unsure, but a few thrusts later he came into his own. He began biting at Vic’s chest and stomach causing Vic to moan through the pain. As much guidance as he had provided, he was surprisingly very inexperienced at such activities with a man, Kellin was the first.

Just as Vic was beginning to adjust to what was happening to him, Kellin decided to flip the script and reposition the two, to where Vic was on his hands and knees, with Kellin thrusting behind him. The both of them immediately realized that this position was a lot more pleasurable and things began to get heated.

“O-o-oh, God, Kellin! Faster!” Vic whined. He was enjoying his experience a lot more and felt comfortable enough to bark out orders. He needed more of Kellin, and as hard as it was for Kellin to admit it he needed more of Vic as well.

Doing as commanded Kellin quickened his thrusts and deepened them as well, even though Vic hadn’t asked him to. It was something that he wanted. He needed more friction. The added length had Vic gripping the sheets and shutting his eyes, but in pleasure, not pain. From then on it was a domino effect, a quickened pace resulted in a moan, a deepened thrust resulted in an arched back, until eventually Kellin felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He knew he was about to reach his peak and he had no idea how close Vic was, or if he was close at all.

“V-i-ictor, I’m close. How. Can. I. Get. You. There.” Kellin panted in between thrusts. He was summoning holding power from the sex gods so his Mexican lover wouldn’t be short changed.

“Find my prostate or get to yankin’,” Vic gasped out, still finding time for humor in such a dire, sweaty, situation.

Kellin decided to try for both. He took one of the hands he was using for support on; Vic’s hip, and reached around underneath him. At the same time he tried thrusting to find new angles. The combination of the two was beginning to wear thin on his reservoir of remaining strength. Luckily for Kellin, it was working for Vic. He felt the burning in his stomach and arched into Kellin every thrust trying to help him find his taboo spot. The two worked feverishly together, in a hot mess, and just as Kellin thought he couldn’t take it anymore he accidentally slipped due to the sweat and landed a particularly good thrust.

Vic barely had time to cram his hand in his mouth when the scream he was trying to bite back escaped his lips with a vengeance. Kellin had definitely found his prostate. It happened just in the nick of time, because a few flick of the wrist, and spot on thrusts later, the two lovers finished together.

Once they were calmed down, Kellin and Vic decided to do the respectable thing and spoon.

“Can I be the big spoon?” Vic asked in a small, tired, voice.

Kellin shot him a bemused look as a smirk twitched its way onto his lips. “Maybe after you work that hard,” Kellin responded and pulled the smaller boy into his chest.

Vic turned towards Kellin and pouted.

“Hey, cut it out. We just found out that I’m a big spoon.”

Vic stuck out his bottom lip even further and said, “No fair.”

“Don’t worry I think I can make up for it.”

Vic was confused. He knew that Kellin knew that neither one of them were up for another round so soon. So he opened his mouth to ask how when he was cut off by Kellin’s lips. A kiss that was different from all the others they had shared. There was less need, less heat, less lust, and most of all less shame. Vic couldn’t quite place how good the kiss felt or what it felt like, he just knew it was pure and different.

Not wanting to taint the sweetness of the kiss Kellin pulled away and looked at Vic seriously. He hadn’t planned on saying what he had to say so soon after sex, he had been afraid it would only hurt Vic, but now he was sure that it was the exact right time to say what he wanted.

“Victor Vincent Fuentes, I am one hundred and sixty nine percent irrevocably in love with you and only you. I am through with Katelynne. As soon as I get home I am going to break off the engagement and come spend a few nights with you, the man I love.”

Kellin had put a name to what the kiss felt like; love.

Vic was at a loss for words. He just sat there gaping at his new lover unable say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked my sex scene. I am not very experienced in writing them. Any pointers or suggestions, please let me know. Also I am taking one shot requests. :P


End file.
